Atis
by Atis
Summary: Christina DaRel was an ordinary teenager, worried about college, boys and the senior prom. But she had no idea her father was a mutant until the day she dicovered her powers...
1. Chapter 1

_THWACK!_ Twelve-year-old Christina DaRel hit the tennis ball hard. Her best friend Melony Summers shrieked as it sailed past her. Christina put her hands on her hips, smirking.

"Mel, when will stop running away from the ball and actually hit it?!" she cried. Melony clutched her tennis racket and gave her friend an exasperated smile.

"I don't know," she said, shrugging her shoulders. Christina picked up another tennis ball and bounced it with her racket,

"Well, I _do_ know that a wall is better at tennis than you!" The two girls laughed; Christina often named things that were better than Melony at tennis. On the other hand, there were few things better than _Christina_ when I came to tennis. She had already won three championship titles and was gearing up for a fourth.

Melony tensed again as Christina prepared to serve. "You ready?" she asked. Melony shook her head. Christina laughed and served the ball with an affirmative _smack!_

Instead of screaming ad diving out of the way, Melony gathered her small reserve of courage and stayed put, placing her arm where she thought the ball would end up. Shakily, she drew her arm back and swung forward. _SLAM!_ Melony's arm recoiled instantly as the ball struck it, sending painful shockwaves through it.

Christina was by her side in an instant, crying, "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Melony nodded, using her thick blonde curls to hide the tears of pain springing to her eyes.

"C'mon," her friend said softly. "We have to get some ice on that. It's swelling already."

Inside Christina's large, mansion-like house, Mrs. DaRel iced Melony's arm. "How much does it hurt?" she asked, eyes filled with concern.

Sometimes Christina felt that her mother favored Melony over her, by the way she would look at her and talk and laugh with her…sometimes Christina felt rejected by her own mother. Maybe Mrs. DaRel liked Melony better because they had that same shiny, shoulder-length blonde hair. Christina herself had long pitch-black hair. Or maybe it was the fact that Melony and Mrs. DaRel shared twin, sky-blue pools for eyes, leaving Christina alone with her plain brown ones.

"It could even be I'm overreacting and jealous of Melony," Christina thought, watching the others.

"I'm so sorry!" she told Melony after a minute. "Are you feeling alright?" Her friend nodded. "Maybe I should go home and have my mom take me to the doctor," she said. "It's throbbing." Christina felt awful.

After Melony left, Mrs. DaRel got back on the phone, leaving her daughter on her own again. The young girl went back to the tennis court. Feeling guilt and hurt, Christina hit a ball into the fence. _Hard_. Then another…and two more after that.

Finally she slumped against the fence, swallowing hot tears. Christina stared hard at one of the tennis balls on the other side of the court, trying to hold in her emotions when the ball suddenly lifted up off the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Christina jumped up in shock, blinking her coffee-colored eyes incredulously. The ball immediately fell to the ground, bouncing a few times before rolling innocently to a stop.

The strangest thought then entered her mind, "_Did _I _do that?_" "Of course not," she said aloud, trying to reassure herself, but her voice was shaky and very unconvincing.

The thought kept nagging at her as she watched the tennis ball. Christina stared hard at the ball again. It didn't move. She stared harder, and this time she felt something.

The ball trembled, and lifted off the ground. Now pleasantly surprised, the girl blinked. The ball fell to the ground again.

Christina did this again and again, savoring the powerful feeling. After the umpteenth time, a strange exhaustion came over her…as if her mind was tired.

She drearily walked past her mother, who was still on the phone mind you, fell onto her bed and did not get up until lunchtime the next day.

This was four years ago, when Christina DaRel first found out the she was telekinetic. Over time, she used this power to answer the phone, read with no hands and even play tennis against herself. But, Christina didn't know that she had two powers – her telekinesis, and the ability to control gravity.


	3. Chapter 3

Sixteen-year-old Christina DaRel climbed out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her head and torso.

It had been four years since she had realized she could do and move things with her mind. Four years since she and Melony had stopped being friends (after the tennis ball incident, Melony's mother had forbidden her to play with Christina anymore, thinking she was dangerous).

Christina drove the thoughts from her mind as she rubbed her hair dry, Her mother knocked on the door.

"Come on, Chris. We're going to be late!" she yelled through it. "Coming!" Christina cried back. She quickly zipped into her clothes and scrambled out of the bathroom.

She was about to run out the door when she suddenly remembered her school things. Hurriedly she used her telekinesis to levitate them speedily to her and bolted out the door.

Her mother started driving before Christina got the car door shut, causing the dark-haired girl to yelp and grab her bag.

"Jeez, mom, you nearly killed me," she said. Mrs. DaRel glanced at her, "Sorry. I've got a _major_ meeting this morning."

She pulled over into the school's parking lot with a loud _screech_. Christina jumped out. "Bye, mom!" she called.

Her only reply was screeching tires and a quick wave. "_The love I get from that woman in nearly unbearable_," she thought dryly, walking through the doorway.

School went by in its usual whirlwind, leaving Christina at her doorstep once again.

As she flipped through the mail after getting inside, she saw a letter from an unknown address.

Seeing the crest on the back, Christina's heart surged. It was from one of the colleges she'd applied to, the one she'd liked the best. It specialized in veterinary medicine, the field she really wanted a career in.

Praying for the best, the girl quickly slit open the envelope. Her hopes fell through the floor as she read.

"We're terribly sorry," she read, "but so many other young hopefuls entered their application before you did." "_Gee, thanks,_" Christina thought.

She continued, "We hope you make it into another excellent college." "_Full of ourselves aren't we?_" "Best wishes…"

Christina stormed into the kitchen mumbling angrily to herself, "'We're terribly sorry…' No you're not!" and "What I'm not good enough? Or am I too good? Jezus…"

She began tearing up the letter, becoming more and ore violent in her movements until her arms were flying and there were bits of paper dancing around her head.

Knowing she looked ridiculous, Christina began laughing, but the chuckles quickly became sobs. She then realized how much she really wanted to have gotten in.

Without knowing how she got there, she found herself in her room, on her bed and letting it all out.


End file.
